1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a framed display of artwork. More specifically, this invention relates to an display frame assembly incorporating an illuminated display for the artwork and a securing system for efficiently and effectively securing the display frame assembly together.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable to include some form of illumination when displaying artwork. Display of framed artworks ranges from illumination by natural reflected light, such as displays in a modern gallery, to conventional nearby incandescent or fluorescent lighting directed onto the surface of the artwork visible to a viewer, sometimes via a slightly recessed external lighting means. Many art displays are illuminated by some form of external lighting, whether an overhanging fixture or a supplemental form from, for example, a lamp. However, art displays illuminated by internal means are cumbersome and bulky. Similarly, when the display is over and the art needs to be changed, the process of replacing the existing art with a new subject is often a tedious process requiring time, tools, preparation, and often some form of skill.
Additionally, art frames for decorative art, mirrors, posters, pictures and the like may be formed from a plurality of sides, usually four, which are joined to each other at mitered ends. Many frame joints may open and come apart when subjected to stress. To overcome these problems, prior art frames have been manufactured with straps made from a variety of materials, including plastic, wire, or cardboard. The straps are designed to prevent the sides from pulling apart under ill proportioned stresses acting on the frame.
Prior art showing examples of security straps include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,342 to Suesholtz discloses a picture frame utilizing straps to prevent lateral movement of the frame""s sides; U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,012 to Crum discloses an illuminated frame artwork display as well as retaining tabs in which to secure the light box in position over the artwork; U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,565 to Shadwell reveals use of pressure sensitive tape in order to allow pivoting of a backing sheet facilitating removal of the enclosed artwork; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,309 to Kane shows opposed strips of Velcro(trademark) for holding a frame cover and a back sheet together.
The need exists for an improved display frame assembly having illumination means whereby a plurality of retainers position the light panel in combination with suitable fasteners to secure the light panel to the rear of the frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of securing a light panel to the rear of a picture frame through the use of dual locking refittable fasteners in combination with retainers of the frame.
An additional feature of the present inventions includes a back light illumination that enhances vibrant colors and provides a more dimensional effect on the artwork to be displayed. The versatile thin illumination assembly system, consisting of the combination of the light panel and mounting system, can be applied to most existing display frames, thus converting a non-illuminated picture frame to an illuminated picture frame. The system when coupled with a frame creates an open backing that maintains the original light panel housing and eliminates heat buildup or dissipation complications often experienced with closed mounting systems.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mounting system whereby no additional tools are required to assemble the present invention with existing frames. The mounting method of this invention permits the quick and easy removal and installation of the light panel for changing displayed art or the enclosed transparency.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an extremely thin and lightweight mounting system, wherein the impact of adding the additional components to an existing frame is negligent.
These advantages and other novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.